HERE WITH ME
by Novahikaru
Summary: Songfic Hikaru/Lantis


**Here With Me**

I didn't hear you leave (No quiero oír que te vas)

I wonder how am I still here (Me agrada cuando estoy aquí)

I don't want to move a thing (No quiero mover nada)

it might change my memory (eso sería cambiar mis recuerdos)

Hikaru se despierta en su habitación como cualquier otro día, realiza sus actividades matutinas y parte hacia el colegio, la brisa agita su cabello pelirrojo y levanta la vista mirando las hojas bailando con el aire, sin moverse desvía la vista un poco.

Lantis camina por el bosque de céfiro, los árboles filtran los rayos del sol mientras los pajarillos dan sus primeros trinos de la mañana, el espadachín levanta la cabeza con los ojos cerrados y aspira el aroma de Céfiro, permanece unos instantes en esa posición.

Ambos pensamientos se unen en una sola petición, ambos miran el sol que brilla sobre sus cabezas y evocan el nombre de su ser amado en un susurro.

Oh I am what I am (Oh soy lo que soy)

I'll do what I want (hago lo que quiero)

but I can't hide. (pero no puedo esconderlo)

Hikaru practica en el dojo de su familia mientras el sol despunta con los rayos de media tarde, la katana realiza un corte en el aire y el sudor se entremezcla con los cabellos de la chica, se detiene y su respiración se agita, acerca la katana a su rostro una vez que ha recuperado la respiración y la observa con detenimiento, lentamente cae de rodillas apresando la katana entre el suelo y su mano, un sollozo se escucha a través de la mascara que cubre su rostro.

I won't go (No puedo andar)

I won't sleep (No puedo dormir)

I can't breathe (No puedo respirar)

until you're resting here with me (Hasta que estés junto a mi)

Lantis se encuentra sentado en un árbol, su habitual costumbre, mientras que el sol comienza a ocultarse, no se ha movido en todo el día, no ha dormido como habitualmente lo hacía, un solo pensamiento ocupa su mente, su expresión se vuelve triste y su mente vaga en busca de la persona que necesita para continuar viviendo.

I won't leave (No puedo dejarlo)

I can't hide (No puedo ocultarlo)

I cannot be ( No puedo ser)

until you're resting here with me. (Hasta que estés junto a mi)

Hikaru sale del baño, con una toalla seca sus cabellos lentamente y se dirige hacia su cuarto sin apresurarse, su mente ronda miles de recuerdos y pensamientos, todos ellos dirigidos a una sola persona, le entristece que no esté con ella)

I don't wanna call my friends (No quiero llamar a mis amigos)

they might wake from this dream (ellos me despertarán de este sueño)

I can't leave this bed (No puedo dejar esta cama)

risk forgetting all that's been. (arriesgándome a olvidar todo lo que fue)

El teléfono suena, una… dos… tres veces y nadie lo contesta, Hikaru está de pie junto a la mesa donde el aparato descansa y el brillo de sus ojos tiembla por unos momentos, su hermano se acerca a ella al ver que el aparato no fue contestado.

· Hikaru...

· No me pases a nadie por favor. – dice en un susurro de suplica. – quiero estar sola esta noche.

· Pero... – antes que el chico termine de decir esas palabras la chica vuelve a encaminarse hacia su habitación.

Algunos guardias de palacio observan entrar al espadachín por la puerta, su fría expresión les es conocida, pero hoy, esa expresión parece haber cambiado, su paso no es firme, es lento, pausado y decaído.

· Lantis? – Paris lo mira acercarse, pero pasa de largo sin hacerle el menor caso.

· Paris – Clef le hizo voltear a verlo y negó con la cabeza, el príncipe se mostró confundido pero no intervino mientras el joven se dirigía a su alcoba.

Oh I am what I am (Oh soy lo que soy)

I'll do what I want (hago lo que quiero)

but I can't hide. (pero no puedo esconderlo)

I won't go (No puedo andar)

I won't sleep (No puedo dormir)

I can't breathe (No puedo respirar)

until you're resting here with me (Hasta que estés junto a mi)

Hikaru se recuesta sobre su cama vestida con su ropa de colegio trataba de sentirse como en aquella ocasión, su cara volteada hacia la derecha descansa sobre su brazo izquierdo, examina su mano derecha dándole vueltas frente a su rostro, mira el frente y dorso un sin fin de veces en un movimiento rítmico y repetitivo que le aparta su mente de cualquier otra cosa dejándola en blanco totalmente, su vista se enfoca en el primer plano donde se encuentra su mano, no lo ha notado... lentamente de la nada un rostro aparece frente a ella su vista se enfocó en el segundo plano que había detrás de su mano y abrió la boca y los ojos en una expresión de sorpresa al ver de quien se trataba.

I won't leave (No puedo dejarlo)

I can't hide (No puedo ocultarlo)

I cannot be ( No puedo ser)

until you're resting here with me. (Hasta que estés junto a mi)

Lantis recostado sobre su cama mantenía los ojos cerrados y su cabeza descansándola del lado izquierdo, escuchaba su propia respiración sin prestarle mucha atención, quería olvidar?, No, eso nunca, no podía ocultar lo que era evidente, abrió los ojos, su mirada se suavizó y sus labios se abrieron un poco, tratando de hablar.

· Hikaru. – piensa al ver a la chica a su lado.

Oh I am what I am (Oh soy lo que soy)

I'll do what I want (hago lo que quiero)

but I can't hide. (pero no puedo esconderlo)

Se miran el uno al otro estudiando cada línea de sus rostros, ninguno habla simplemente se miran unos segundos, ambos esbozan una sonrisa, están felices de lo que ven y no se atreven a romper la magnifica ilusión si es que acaso lo es.

I won't go (No puedo andar)

I won't sleep (No puedo dormir)

I can't breathe (No puedo respirar)

until you're resting here with me (Hasta que estés junto a mi)

Recostados uno frente al otro extienden sus manos tratando de juntarlas, Los dedos se entrelazan y una sensación extraña recorre sus cuerpos. Cerrando los ojos ambos se sienten mejor

I won't leave (No puedo dejarlo)

I can't hide (No puedo ocultarlo)

I cannot be ( No puedo ser)

until you're resting here with me. (Hasta que estés junto a mi)

Al volverlos a abrir todo ha vuelto a la normalidad, ilusión? o realidad? No importa, ellos podrán vivir un día más después de esto.

 **Notas de autora:**

Los derechos de autor de la canción "Here with me" le pertenecen a Dido.

 **Hikaru Shidou.**

17 de Marzo del 2001


End file.
